Different Kind Of Girl : Part 2
by bluebirdbeauty
Summary: This is Lea's story continued, I know you guy's really wanted a sequel and I hope you love it :D
1. Thing's Change In A Year

**THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL TO DIFFERENT KIND OF GIRL ! I HOPE YOU LOVE IT :)**

* * *

><p>Wow, has things changed. Well let's start from the beginning. My name is Lea Rowland. I'm 17 about to turn 18. I decided I wouldn't go to college, but my boyfriend was already going to college. I used to work at an ice-cream shop, now I work at a vintage clothing store. I have 4 brothers, Sam who just turned 30, Ben 27, Alec who also just turned 26, and Jake 24. I live with my brother Jake, and my boyfriend Michael. Michael is 19. He is about the most amazing person ever. Last year my brother Ben and I were kidnapped by a guy, named Tyler and my dad broke out of jail. No big deal right? Tyler died when my father shot him. My father on the other had is still missing. My life couldn't be any more messed up right? The only good thing that came out of that year, other than ending up with Michael. Was getting pregnant with my son Kyle. Yes, I'm a teen mom. But I have an amazing support group. I'm happy just where my life was. I walked into my brother Ben's house after work one day. His wife Louise was eating in the kitchen reading a book.<p>

"Hey Lea." she said not taking her eyes off her book.

"Hey." I said sitting down and taking off my heels. "What are you reading?"

"I don't know. Some shit I found in the basement." she said. I looked at the title. _Apples Will Fall._

"Oh, I know that book." I said. "My mom kept it by her bed, she would read it before bed." Louise closed the book and looked at me.

"It's stupid." she said pushing it away. "How are you?"

"Good, tired." she smiled.

"That's what a baby does." she said laughing.

"I know." I looked at my phone for the time. "Alright, I better go. I just wanted to stop by and say hello." I slipped my feet back in my shoe's and started walking towards the front door.

"Lea," she said, I turned around "be careful."

"Always." I said and walked out of her house.

* * *

><p>I walked into my house and kicked off my shoe's. I tip toed into the kitchen where Michael was talking to Kyle. Like the little kid even knew what his dad was saying. Kyle lifted his little hand and pushed his glasses up his nose. Kyle was pretty big for his age, he had the most amazing green eyes and blonde hair. For almost being one I have to admit he was pretty smart.<p>

"Now this," Michael said holding up a can of green beans. "is one gross food. I can't believe you ate this as a baby. Your mother is crazy."

"Am not." I said. I said walking over and reaching up to give him a quick kiss. Kyle has his hands reaching for me. I grabbed him up and gave him a hug and kissed him cheek.

"Question, what do you want for your birthday?" he asked me. I hated that question. Really I didn't want anything. I set Kyle on the floor and he went off running. I grabbed the front of Michael's shirt and pulled him towards me.

"I want you." I whispered. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"To bad you already got me." he said smiling.

"Damnit." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Whoa," my brother Jake said walking into the kitchen "way to much PDA for me." I laughed.

"Where is my nephew?" he asked looking in the kitchen.

"Check the living room." Michael said. Once Jake was gone Michael began to nuzzle my neck.

"Stop." I said laughing and pushing at his chest, but he didn't stop. "I love you." he raised his head and looked at me.

"I love you too." he said, and smiled. "Want some grilled cheese for dinner?"

"Yeah." I said and went into the living. Jake had Kyle on the couch and was reading him a baby book. I sat down next to Jake. "Read to me." I said in a baby voice. Jake laughed. Kyle crawled across Jake and sat in my lap.

"Mama." he said.

"Hi baby." I said.

"Bugga." he said holding up his big stuffed wore out teddy bear.

"I see, can you leave Bugga here while we eat?" he pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded. I set his stuffed animal on the couch and carried Kyle to the kitchen. I set him in his high chair. Michael set my food in front of me. I ripped my sandwich in half and then began ripping it in smaller pieces and setting them on Kyle's little table. Michael and Jake soon joined me at the kitchen table.

"Me and Daniel can babysit if you two wanna go somewhere for your birthday." Jake said shoving a chip into his mouth.

"I don't think we'll be doing any-" I said but was cut short.

"Thank you." Michael said smiling at me.

"You know Michael you should go to school for cooking." he said taking a bite of his food.

"It's just grilled cheese." he said putting Kyle baby cup of juice in front of him.

"Yes, but it's amazing grilled cheese."

"Alright" Michael said laughing. We ate our food, and talked once finished I grabbed Kyle, changed his diaper, and gave him a bath. I was putting sitting on the floor with Kyle trying to get his pajamas on. But he was to awake and running around his room in only a diaper at 8:57.

"Kyle, get over here." I said. He giggled and kept running in a circle. "Kyle please." I whined. I'm not going to lie I was tired. But Kyle wasn't he grabbed his Bugga and started running around his room again. "Kyle come here." I begged trying to reach for him but he was too fast.

"Hey." Michael said from the doorway. Kyle stopped running and looked at his dad through his glasses. "Stop it, and let your mom put your clothes on." Michael didn't yell he just said it in an voice that would make anybody be kind of scared of him. Kyle walked over to me. I pulled his Batman shirt over his head and helped him put the matching pajama pants on. Michael walked over and sat on the stool next to Kyle's little desk.

"Wuv you, mama." Kyle said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too." I said picking him up. I held him in my arms and walked around his room a little, bouncing him just a bit. I looked down at him and his eyes were beginning to shut. He popped his thumb in his mouth, and I laid him in his crib. I grabbed Bugga and set him in there to. I turned off his light and followed Michael out into the hallway. Once his door was closed Michael looked at me.

"Tired?" he said, and I nodded. I walked into my room and stripped out of my cloths. I grabbed one of Michael's old shirts and slipped it on. I had the day off tomorrow so I would shower in the morning. Michael took a shower and changed into boxer. He laid down on the bed and looked at me. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was going to go make sure he's asleep."

"He's asleep. Now come and sleep." I walked over got under the covers and cuddled up next to him. "You know you're a really good mom." he said kissing my forehead.

"Thanks." I said. "You're an amazing dad." he laughed.

"I know. Now please sleep." I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest. I just prayed that Kyle slept through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT DO YOU THINK ! I WANTED TO GIVE YOU THE FIRST CHAPTER ! REVIEW REVIEW ! (: SPOILER : HER DAD COME BACK, &amp;&amp; POSSIBLY EVEN HER MOM .<strong>

**-A**


	2. Downtown

**NEXT CHAPTER :D**

* * *

><p>"Mama." a little voice said. I stayed still. "Papa, elp."<p>

"Jump up and down." I heard Michael say, and Kyle began to jump.

"Okay, I'm up." I said reaching for Kyle. His hair was going everyway which meant he just got up also.

"Mama, papa go down own." he said

"You mean papa is going downtown?" I asked, Kyle nodded.

"Yeah, kind of just to walk around and stuff. You're coming to get ready. I'll get him dressed while you get ready." he walked out of the room and Kyle jumped off the bed and followed. I could tell something was wrong. I got out of bed and showered. I brushed my teeth and hair and threw on my old high school sweatshirt and skinny jeans. I dug around and finally slipped my sperry's on. When I walked into the kitchen Michael's back was to me as he was in the fridge. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hi." I said. He closed the fridge and turned around. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He said kissing my forehead. "Come on let's go." I grabbed Kyle and strapped him in his car seat.

"Is the stroller in the trunk?" I asked.

"Yeah." Michael said getting in the driver side. I got into the car and we started driving. We stayed in silence the whole time.

"Did I do something?" I asked once we parked.

"What are you talking about."

"You've been super quite and you're never quite."

"You didn't do anything." he said leaning over and kissing me. "Promise." I grabbed Kyle from the back and set him in the stroller. I started down the side walk, everyone was staring at us.

"Do you think people stare because they know who I am, or that I have a kid?" Michael laughed.

"Probably both." he wrapped his arm around my waist. Kyle was sitting in his stroller playing with his Bugga. "Stay here I'm going to look at something" he said running across the street into one of the stores. I sat on one of the benches and pulled Kyle over to the side so I could talk to him, but he was interested in playing with his Bugga.

"You have a very handsome son." I voice said.

"Thank you." I said looking up. The man wore a hat to cover his face. He turned just slightly and smiled at me. "Daddy." I grabbed the side of Kyle's stroller.

"See, I'm never too far from you." he reached out and touched my cheek.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking around, hoping Michael would come back.

"To see my grandson. To see you, I miss you."

"Please leave." I said a tear falling down my face. I don't know why but my dad scared me.

"I'll be back, I can promise you that." he pulled his hat down his face farther. A couple minutes Michael came back.

"Hey you okay? I saw you talking to someone, who was it."

"My dad."

* * *

><p>"He's around here and we can't find him." My brother Sam said pacing back and forth. After I told Michael about my dad, he called all my brothers and brought me right back home. "This is complete bullshit." I stayed quite sitting on the couch.<p>

"We should do another search again. Check the woods, everywhere." my brother Ben. I stood up and walked to my room. I laid down on my bed. I heard the door open and close, then Michael bend down at the side of the bed to face me.

"You okay?" he asked. I shook my head.

"He scares me, Michael."

"I know." he said taking my hand. "I'm not going to let him hurt you. Not again." I nodded. "Take a nap, okay." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

(POV MICHAEL)

"She's sleeping." I told Sam.

"That's good." he said. "I'm putting a car on her. I'm not letting what happened last year happen again." I looked at Kyle who was fast asleep on the couch. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost either of them.

"You going to be okay here?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." They all left leaving me in a silent house. I picked Kyle up, carried him upstairs and set him in his crib. I walked back into my room, to find Lea not sleep. "What are you doing?" I asked. She was twirling a piece of her long blonde hair around her finger.

"Thinking." she said. I went and laid down beside her.

"About what."

"What if I left, like just me. I mean my dad wouldn't bother anyone, he would come after me. Leaving everyone else in peace."

"Are you crazy?" I said sitting up, she did the same.

"No, but it's a thought."

"You can't leave your son." I told her. I took her face in my hands. "You can't leave me."

"I know." she said smiling.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." I said laying back down. I threw my arms on top of her stomach so make her lay down with me. "Now, it to take a nap and you need to stop talking."

"You really need to get checked out by a doctor. You sleep way too much." she kissed my cheek and cuddled up next to me. "But for this once I think I'll nap to." and she closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT DO YOU THINK? I'M THINKING OF POSSIBLY BREAKING THEM UP, I'M NOT 100% SURE YET IT'S STILL UP IN THE AIR.<strong>

**-A**


	3. Happy Birthday To Me

**I DON'T THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE BY TOMORROW, BUT I WILL THEN NEXT DAY POSSIBLY :)**

* * *

><p>It's been two day's since I've seen my father downtown. My brothers have had search teams look high and low for him, but they've come up with nothing. Today was the day that I wasn't too happy about, my birthday. I woke up to find the house completely silent. I got up brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a bun. I walked into the kitchen to find Michael, holding a sleeping Kyle in his arm's while making pancakes. He turned and saw me.<p>

"Happy birthday!" he whispered. I walked over to him and he kissed me. I sat in one of the stool's and he handed me Kyle, who was starting to wake up. He yawned and stretched.

"Appy bifthday." he said stretching his hands over his head.

"Thank you." I said kissing his cheek. Michael set down pancakes, with sprinkles, syrup and a candle in front of me.

"Make a wish." he said.

"But I have everything I've ever wanted." I said smiling at him. I closed my eye anyway counted to five, and blew out my candle. We ate and then went into the living room.

"So, we are leaving at 4 for dinner, and then I have other plan's for us." he said changing the channel.

"Do I need to bring anything?"

"Pack an overnight bag."

"Where are we going." I asked.

"I'm not telling you. It's a surprise." he said. I looked at Kyle who was sitting on the floor watching Disney Channel. I moved closer to Michael, and started nibbling on his earlobe.

"Tell me." I whispered.

"No a chance." he said moving and looking at me. "Kyle your mom is a crazy women." Not turning his head from the television, Kyle nodded. "You can bite my ear all you want tonight." he said winking at me. Jake walked into the house with Daniel, his boyfriend, following close behind.

"What time you guy's leaving?" Jake asked sitting on the floor next to Kyle.

"4." Michael said getting up. "I actually have to go somewhere, I'll be back later." he leaned down and kissed me. "Happy birthday babe." he said and left. Daniel came and sat down next to me.

"Happy birthday." he said.

"Thank you. Thank you for watching him tonight." I said.

"No problem." Jake said playing with one of Kyle's toy car's.

"Do you know what Michael has planned?" they both nodded. "Tell me."

"No." they both said.

"Not ruining the surprise." Jake said smiling. I went upstairs and took a shower, after shaving and washing my hair, I wrapped a towel around myself. It took me close to 2 hours to figure out what I was wearing. I settled on a short red dress and black heels. I left my hair wavy. I packed my bag and carried everything downstairs.

"Whoa, sexy much?" Daniel said looking at me.

"What?"

"Look at her Jake, even after a kid she still looks amazing." Jake looked me over. I grabbed Kyle from Daniel and set him on the counter in front of me.

"I'm gonna miss you tonight." I said looking at him. Gosh, he was so adorable with his little glasses. "Guy's I don't think I can stay overnight. What if he needs me?" I said looking at Kyle.

"You'll be fine." Jake said coming up next to me. "You won't need your mama tonight? Will you?" he asked Kyle.

"Nope." he said smiling. I looked at him. The front door open and Michael walked in wearing a button down light blue shirt, black dress pants and dress shoes. He looked very nice.

"Where did you change at." I asked him

"My parent's. I had my bag over there too. You look nice." he said coming over and giving me a kiss.

"She's having second thoughts because she's nervous to leave Kyle." Jake said.

"He'll be fine. Right buddy." Kyle nodded as Michael picked up him and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you. Come on we have to go." He hand Kyle to Jake. I kissed Kyle on the head, and walked to the car with Michael. He threw my bag in the back and got in the driver side. "You ready?" he asked me. I nodded. We drove for about twenty minutes when he parked where a road ended and there was nothing but woods.

"Is this a joke?" I asked. He smiled and got out of the car. I followed. He took my hand and led me into the woods. "Michael, I hate the woods." It was hard to walk in my heel's though the woods. I could see a clearing up ahead and as soon as we got to the edge I could see a small circle, candles where lit everywhere, there was a blanket on the ground with a picnic basket. It was so beautiful. He pulled me forward and we went and sat on the blanket. "It's so pretty." I told him.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Are we staying here?" I asked.

"Hell no, I got us a hotel." I laughed. I got up and went over by the tree's to look at all the candle's he lit. He stood up as well. "Come here." he said and I walked over to him.

"Thank you." I told him

"For what, I haven't even given you your present yet."

"I know, but thank you for being an amazing dad, and not leaving me. Thank you." I said. He smiled his dimple smile. He looked kind of nervous.

"Lea, you know I love you." he said and I nodded. "You know that I love your family, I love Kyle. I would do anything for any of them."

"I know..." I said, and he got down on one knee. My hand's began to shake.

"Lea Rowland, I've loved you since the day I met you, you are an amazing mother to our son and it would be an honor if you would marry me." I started breathing very hard. Michael stood by up and looked down at me. I grabbed my inhaler from my purse. After I took a few puff's I was back to normal, but my heart wouldn't slow down.

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I understand if you want to sa-"

"Yes." I said interrupting him. "Yes, I'll marry you." I said smiling. He took out a small box and opened it. Inside lay my beautiful engagement ring. It had to a row of round diamonds adorns the band while a big circle diamond lay right in the middle. I held out my hand and he slipped it on my finger. "I love it." I told him. I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. We ate our dinner and then walked back to the car. As we drove to the hotel I looked at him. "You know if you marry me, you're stuck with me."

"I don't wanna be stuck with anyone else." he said taking my hand and kissing it. We went to the hotel and checked in. Once we got in our room , I kicked off my shoe's and laid on the bed. Michael come over and laid on top of me. "You have no idea how happy you've made me."

"I love you." I said kissing him.

"You do?" he said kissing me back.

"I do, I love you tons." I said as he unzipped my dress.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHH ! WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW REVIEW! OH, I ALSO HAVE PHOTO'S UP ON MY PROFILE OF WHAT LEA, MICHAEL AND KYLE LOOK LIKE AND I HAVE A PICTURE OF LEA'S ENGAGEMENT RING. (:<strong>

**-A**


	4. The Fight

**THIS WAS A VERY HARD CHAPTER FOR ME TO WRITE, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to Michael nuzzling the side of my neck. We were wrapped in each other's arm's only a sheet covering us.<p>

"You know this the first time in almost a year a baby hasn't woke me up." I said turning to look at him.

"I know it's peaceful." Michael said

"I still miss him though."

"Well Jake hasn't called so I'm guessing everything went okay last night." Michael got up and pulled his boxers on and walked into the bathroom. I also got up and put on my bra and underwear. When Michael came out I ran up and kissed him.

"We're engaged." I told him. He smiled at me.

"I know." he said kissing me again."Come on, get ready and I'll take you to breakfast." I brushed my teeth and hair, and changed into sweatpants' and a t-shirt. I slipped on my tennis shoes on and carried my bag down to the lobby.

"Dina's?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. When we got there we sat in our usual seat.

"What can I get for you two?" The waitress asked

"Coffee for right now."I said

"Same." Michael agreed. She walked off.

"Thank for you my birthday gift's." I said looking at my engagement ring. He grabbed the same hand and kissed it.

"Lea Rowland!" I looked to see Penelope running towards me, a guy following tight behind her. "How are you?" she said coming up to our table. "I haven't seen you since you dropped out."

"I didn't drop out. I graduated early." I told her.

"Oh, well what college are you at?" she asked.

"I'm not going to college at the moment."

"Why!" she said, acting like she cared.

"I have a son. College would just be too much at the moment."

"You have a son." she said blankly. I nodded. The guy next to her laughed and mumbled

"Whore."

"Excuse me." Michael said looking at the guy. Penelope just noticed that Michael was there.

"Oh, hey Michael." she said sweetly.

"What did you say?" Michael said looking at Penelope's guy friend.

"Ignore him." I whispered to Michael

"I mean come on man. A baby in high school." the guy said. Michael stood standing the same height as the kid.

"That 'baby' just happens to be my son." Michael said. I could tell he was close to snapping.'

"Michael.." I said.

"Oh, so you're the one that got the whore pregnant." and that was all it took. Michael snapped and punched the guy in the face. The guy didn't go down easily. He ran full force at Michael knocking them both onto a table which tipped over.

"Michael, stop." I yelled. The guy punched Michael a few times in the face, but Michael was faster and got some punches in too. The next thing I knew the cop's where breaking it up.

"Wait, you can't take him." I told the cop as he cuffed Michael, whose face was bleeding because of a cut above his eyebrow.

"You can bail him out." the cop said and started dragging him outside. I turned to Penelope, who smiled.

"Bitch." I said, as I grabbed the car keys and went outside. I cop car drove away with Michael in the back. I started Michael's car and drove. What was he thinking. I told him to ignore it, I got called that stuff all the time and ignored it. Once I got to Sam's I ran into the house. Lucy, Sam's wife was playing with Kyle, and her son Noah. Sam walked into the room when I ran in.

"Hey, what's wrong." he said.

"Michael was arrested." I told him. "You have to get him out."

"Wait, Michael? Why." Lucy asked walking over.

"He got in a fight at Dina's with some guy for calling me a whore. I know stupid, but he's in jail and I need you to get him out." Sam sighed.

"Alright fine." he went and grabbed his coat. "Go ahead and take Kyle home, and I'll drop Michael off there." Once Sam was gone Lucy looked at me.

"Worried?" she asked. I nodded. "Can I see it."

"See what?" I asked.

"The ring. We all knew he was going to ask you let me see the ring." I gave her my hand with the ring on it. "Well my god look at that thing. It is beautiful." I smiled at her. "I'll let you go, but text me okay?"

"Okay." I said kissing her cheek. I grabbed Kyle and his baby bag. "Bye." I said as I walked to the door. I put Kyle in his car seat and started the car.

"Where papa?" Kyle asked me. God, Michael was an idiot.

"He'll be home later." I told Kyle. I could feel tears forming, but I held them back. Once we got home, I grabbed Kyle and carried him inside. Then I went back out and got our bags but left them in the living room. I waited and waited, I put Kyle down for a nap, and 2 hours later when he woke up Michael still wasn't home. I made me and Kyle dinner and he still wasn't home. Around 7ish when me and Kyle where watching TV I heard the door open and close and Michael walk into the living room.

"Papa!" Kyle yelled and ran to Michael, who picked him up. "Miss you."

"I missed you, buddy." he kissed him on the cheek and set him down. "Is the first aid kit still in the kitchen." he asked me. I nodded, and he walked off. Kyle grabbed his Bugga and sat in his bean-bag chair to watch Disney Channel. I got up and went into the kitchen. Michael was ripping open a band-aid when I walked in.

"Wait." I said as we tried to find his cut. I grabbed a piece of paper towel and poured peroxide on it and pressed it on his cut. He flinched but didn't move. I put the band-aid on it and I noticed his eyes was a little black and blue. I grabbed frozen pea's from the freezer and handed them to him

"Wanna talk." he asked.

"Not really." I said wiping away a tear that had fallen.

"Lea..." he said reaching for me.

"No," I said. "What you did scared the crap out of me today."

"He called you a whore, do you not want me to stick up for you?"

"No, I want you to ignore it and move on." I told him.

"I can't ignore it when my fiancé get's called a whore."

"You better learn to ignore it Michael. I got pregnant as a teen. I'm a teen mom. They're gonna call me names. I got used to it so can you."

"And what happens if I can't." he asked.

"We'll I'm not gonna have you punch every single person's face if they call me a name." I told him.

"What does that mean." he asked.

"It means if you can't get used to it we're over."

"You're kidding me right, this is bull. I was sticking up for you." he said.

"I told you not to. To ignore it." We were starting you yell.

"You're not seeing the point." he yelled.

"What is the point?" I yelled back. "He called me a whore? Who gives a fuck."

"I give a fuck." he said. I heard a whimper and saw Kyle standing in the doorway, tears in his eyes.

"No, fight." he said rubbing his eye with the same hand he held his Bugga in. I went over picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Come on baby, let's put you to bed."

"Lea." Michael said.

"Michael, just..shut up." I said and walked upstairs. I rocked Kyle until he fell asleep and set him in his crib. When I walked into my room Michael was grabbing a pillow and blankets. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." he said and walked out of the room. I changed into pajama's and got into bed. That was the first big fight me and Michael have had since he found out about who I was. I haven't slept alone in forever and it felt weird. Sad. I turned my face in my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW REVIEW 3<strong>

**-A**


	5. I Just Want Everything To Be Normal

**HELLO READER :) ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

><p>Waking up without Michael next to me was different. I felt alone. I got out of bed, showered and brushed my hair and teeth. I changed into a belted, grey, corduroy skirt and a white lace top. I slipped my feet into a pair of flats and grabbed my purse. When I went the kitchen there was a note from Michael saying he took Kyle to Louise's'. No, I love you, or , I'll see you late. I needed to apologize, but I don't think he would listen to me after last night. I grabbed my car keys and drove to work.<p>

"You're late." My boss, Kerry, said as I walked in.

"A whole five minutes." I said putting my purse and coat under the counter. I wish I had the day off, all my brother's girlfriend/wives did and it would be great for a girls day out. I texted Michael saying thanks for taking Kyle, but I didn't get a reply. He was mad at me. The day went by fast, since the store wasn't crowed. At around 7 I waved to my boss and drove home. When I got home the scene was chaos. Sam and Lucy were yelling at each other as was Ben and Louise and Alec and Kayla. "What is going on?" I yelled. Everyone was silent. Lucy looked at me tears in her eyes.

"Sam thinks I'm cheating on him." she told me.

"And Ben thinks I told her to leave Sam." Louise said.

"And Alec thinks that it's my boss!" Kayla said.

"Are you kidding me." I said looking at all of them. This was ridiculous. I dropped my purse and ran my hand over my face. I was so stressed out. "You two," I said pointing at Sam and Lucy "need to stop fighting. You two are so in love its crazy and you fight because you have nothing better to do. She would never do that to you Sam, you're just an idiot to think she would. So just stop." Sam looked and Lucy and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. She nodded and kissed him.

"Ben and Louise, what the heck you two never fight. How about you two spend some time together. Ben take off work once and awhile. Really, don't roll your eyes you know it's true." Louise looked at Ben.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Ben said hugging Louise. "I just was sticking up for my brother.

"Same here," Alec said to Kayla. "Brotherly love."

"See you all are perfectly happy, when I need to be worried about my relationship. So please if you will leave, and we will all talk later. I just need to be alone." I told them. They all agreed, and have hugging me they all left. Not even five minutes passed and I heard Michael walk in with Kyle.

"Mama." Kyle said running towards me. I picked him up and kissed him

"Did you eat?" Michael asked. I shook my head. "I stopped with Kyle and had something."

"Oh, okay. That's fine. I'll figure something out." I told him. He nodded and walked upstairs was really mad. "Come on wanna help me fix something to eat." I asked Kyle as I walked to the kitchen. I set him on the counter. I chose cereal. Michael walked back in and set Kyle on the floor, who then ran into the living room. "I wanna say I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for the way I acted." I said walking towards him. "I know you're really mad at me. I can see it in your eyes." I started to twist the engagement ring off my finger. "And, I completely understand if you want this back." He took the ring from me.

"I love you, Lea. I always will, and that fight was nothing. I mean yeah, I'm pissed but we're not going to break up over it." He said sliding the ring back on my finger. "No more fighting okay?" I nodded and walked into his arms for a hug. I rested my head against his chest.

"I'm really sorry." I said again.

"It's okay." he said kissing the top of my head. "Come on, let's go watch TV." We sat in the living room with Kyle in between us. Things were perfect. At least I thought they were.

* * *

><p>"Kerry, I need to leave." I told her. I was at work an hour over my original time. But the store was packed.<p>

"I need you." she said ringing up a customer. "Please." I went over to another register and ringer up another customer. I hadn't checked my phone since I called Michael and told him he had to pick up Kyle which was at 6:30, it was 8:30. I was tired and I didn't wanna be here. After ringing up about twenty more people, Kerry finally called it a night. "Thank you." she said. "I really needed your help."

"No problem." I said grabbing my purse and heading out to my car. Once inside I pulled out my phone, 5 message. When I went to listen to the messages, I wasn't prepared for what I head.

Lucy : "Get home now."

Sam : "Lea, answer you phone, damnit."

Ben : "Lea, you should be home by now. Where the hell are you?"

Kayla : "Lea, it's bad. Please call me." I didn't understand any of their messages until I heard the last one and broke down sobbing.

Michael : "Lea.." he was taking deep breaths in between speaking. "its Kyle...he's gone...they think your dad...they think your dad took him...call me." I quickly dialed and called him back.

"Where is he?" I said crying. I couldn't control the sobs that escaped.

"Just get home safely and we'll talk." I hung up and started the car. I went faster than usually and got home in record time. Everyone was at the house. I ran up to Michael. "Where were you?"

"My boss, she made me stay late." I said. "Oh, god. I'm so sorry." I said crying. "What happened." Michael led me to the couch to sit down.

"The babysitter said that someone knocked on the door, when she opened it the last thing she remembered was being hit in the head. She didn't see who it was, but she said when she went to go see if Kyle was still upstairs taking a nap he was gone." Sam explained. I put my head in my hands and cried.

"This is all my fault." I told them. "If I didn't stay late, I would have been able to pick him up on time."

"This is not your fault." Michael said rubbing my back.

"How do they know it's my dad." I asked.

"He left this." Sam said handing me a page that you could tell was torn out of a book. "I remember you said dad used to read it." I looked at it. No, this wasn't possible.

"It wasn't dad." I told Sam.

"What?"

"This is a page from Apple's Will Fall." I told him. "Dad never read this book."

"Yes he did." Sam said.

"NO!" I told him "Dad didn't take Kyle, Sam. Mom did."

* * *

><p><strong>MOMMY IS BACK :D WHAT DO YOU THINK !<strong>

**-A**


	6. The Search

**IM GOING TO TRY AND MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER MORE LIKE FAMILY BASED, KINDA ROMANTIC. YANNO : ) **

* * *

><p>"I don't deserve to be a mom." I told Michael. I didn't wanna deal with the drama downstairs so I went into Kyle's room. Michael went and sat in the rocking chair and I sat on his lap. "I just don't get why my life can be normal." I wiped away tears that began to fall. "This is all my fault."<p>

"No it's not." Michael said rubbing my back. "We're going to get him back. I can promise you that. I'm not going to stop until I find him. Okay?" I nodded.

"Oh god." I said sobbing into my hands. "Kyle could be dead." Michael grabbed my wrists and pulled my hand's away from my face.

"He is not dead." he said. "He's not."

"Michael, everyone that comes into my life gets hurt." I said standing up. "You need to leave. Get as far away as you can from me."

"I'm not leaving you." He stood and wrapped me in a hug. I rested my head on his chest. "You know I would never leave you."

"Lea." I heard Sam call from downstairs. "Get down here now." I walked fast, and went I got to the living room he handed me the phone. "Say what I tell you" he whispered, putting on headphones. I nodded.

"Hello?" I said.

"Lea." the voice said.

"Mom." I said. I looked at Sam who wrote on a notepad. "Where is Kyle."

"Lea, Lea." My mom said. "You always cut to the chase. Is Sam telling you what to say."

"Y-yes." I said. Sam stopped writing and listened.

"Tell him I think his son is a beautiful, but his wife, let's just say I don't think they should be together." Sam turned to look at Lucy who was rocking Noah. She gave him a little smile. She couldn't hear what our mom was saying."You want Kyle, you come to the cabin. Alone. If I even notice that there is a cop around Kyle's gone. Got it."

"Okay, when." I asked.

"Now, you idiot. We need to have a little chat." Then she disconnected.

"I need to go. " I told Sam reaching for my coat.

"You're not going alone." Ben said. Jake, Alec and Sam agreed.

"I have to." I told them.

"No." Alec said. "You're not going alone. We're going to figure this out."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is going to work." I asked. We where a mile from the cabin and there were supposed to be F.B.I already surrounding the cabin. Ben was hooking a wire onto me so they could get the whole conversation with my mom.<p>

"Positive." Ben said. "Now are you sure you can walk a mile in those." he said looking at my shoes.

"I've ran in heels taller than this." I said smiling at him. "Give me one." I told Ben. He stared at me for a moment and then handed me a gun. I tucked it into the back of my pants.

""You going to be able to find the cabin?" he asked.

"Of course." I told him. "That's a stupid question."

Be careful." Ben said. I walked over to Sam, Alec and Jake.

"Listen, just say when and we'll get in there. Okay?" Sam said.

"You're stronger then her." Jake said.

"Yeah, she may be our mother but, she's weak. You can do this." Alec said. I hugged them all. I walked over to Michael who was leaning against one of the SUV's.

"You know I don't want you going." he said. He looked into my eyes. "Please be careful." He kissed me. I looked back at my family. I turned back and walked into the woods. Finding that cabin was easy. I'd been going there since I was a kid. Not many people remembered the way, but I always did. I was finally outside the cabin. I door was unlocked and I remember it how it looked from the last time I was here, Prom night. I shut the door behind me, and walked into the living room. My mother walked out of one of the rooms and stood in front of me. She looked different. Worn out. She was my height, short blonde hair, she was skinny, and wore torn worn out jeans, and an over sized shirt.

"Well, well. " My mother said walking a circle around me. "You've grown up since the last time I've seen you."

"I was 13." It told her.

"Yeah, no shit." she stood in front of me. "Engaged?" she said looking at my ring. I nodded. "Cute."

"Where is Kyle." I asked.

"Oh, the kid. Yeah he's in there." she pointed to a closed door. It took all my power not to run and open the door.

"I'm not afraid of you." I told her. "You're nothing to me. You disgust me."

"Now that's not the kind of language you use around your mother."

"You're not my mother, just some women name Lynn who gave birth to me."

"Ouch," she said putting both hands over her chest "hurtful." She turned to walked into the kitchen and I dashed for the door. It was locked. "Nice try." she said. I turned to gun pointed at my face. "Hand it over." she said putting her hand out. I took the gun out of my waist band and gave it to her.

"Don't do anything stupid." I told her.

"You're wired aren't you?" she shouted. "Come on! Come in here!" She waited but no one came inside. "Make them come in." she said pressing the gun to my heart. "I want them here when I kill you."

"C-come in. Now." I said. F.B.I guys and cops came in guns drawn. Ben, Sam, and Jake came in, guns also ready.

"Come on, Lynn." Sam said. "Let's talk about this."

"Talk about what? Talk about how my daughter turned her back on me. How she send me to jail. How everyone thinks I'm crazy." tears where falling down her face. "I loved you. I really did. You where so special to me. Now, I still can't stand you. All I really wanted to do was talk. Honestly, but I knew the only way you would listen was if I had something of yours." she dropped the gun to her side. "Go ahead. Arrest me. Again." She backed away from me and Ben grabbed her and cuffed her.

"Sam, Kyle is in the room." They knocked the door down and I ran inside. Kyle was sitting on the bed, when he saw me he started crying. I picked him up and pressed him to me. "Mama's here." I told him as I breathed a sigh of relief. His glasses slipped down, and he pushed them up. I kissed his forehead. "I love you so much."

* * *

><p>"You where really brave." Michael told me. We were laying in our bed, and Kyle was sleeping in between us. He pushed a piece of hair that had fallen on my face behind my ear.<p>

"Thanks. I didn't feel brave, I was so scared." I told him. I looked down at Kyle and removed his glasses and set them on the table beside me.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I told him. I knew thing's would settle down until my father was found, but for now I would just try to enjoy life.

* * *

><p><strong>TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ? :)<strong>

**-A**


	7. A Couple Normal Days

**SHORT, BUT JUST A LITTLE CHAPTER :)**

* * *

><p>Two Weeks Later<p>

"I want to know the first thing that popped into your head." Lucy asked me. Kayla, Lucy, Louise, Daniel and myself where having a girls night. Well at least until 10. It was 7 and Louise still hadn't shown up.

"Uh, holy crap I'm going to be carrying a baby around in my stomach." I told her laughing.

"I'm so scared to have kids." Kayla said.

"It is scary, but you get used to it as you get fatter." I told her.

"Adopting!" Daniel said smiling at us. Louise finally walked in. She sat next to Lucy and looked at us all.

"I'm having a baby." she said smiling. Everyone's mouth dropped open. I jumped on top of her and hugged her.

"Congratulations." I said. She laughed and pushed me off her. "Oh lord we're going to have a house full of kids. Kayla you're next." I said looking at her. Kyle and Noah we're at Lucy's parent's house. We celebrated the night by having milkshakes and eating too much food. We watched movies until 11, when the boys all came home.

"Ben!" Louise said running over to him. She whispered in his ear and he had a huge grin on his face.

"I'm going to be a dad." he said to everyone. Michael and my brothers congratulated him. Louise and Ben where in their own world whispering to each other.

"Everyone is crashing here tonight." Michael told me. "We'll take the couch, Sam and Lucy can have our room, Ben and Louise can have the blow up bed in Kyle's room, there are two so Kayla and Alec have fun with that. Daniel in Jake's room." Well that was settled. After a couple minutes of talking everyone walked to their sleeping rooms.

"We're not going to fit." I told Michael.

"Lies." He said laying on the couch. He tapped his belly and I laid down on top of him. "Hmm, I like this." I reached up behind him and turned off the light which sent us into darkness other then the television light. I laid down and kissed Michael's neck, I nibbled on his ear and he laughed. "You know that kind of tickles."

"Good." I said smiling. He turned so I was then on the bottom and he was on top. He started nibbling on my ear. I giggled.

"See told you it tickles." He kissed my nose. "You pretty."

"Thanks" I said smiling at him. "We can't fool around though. It feel's weird since all my brothers are in the house." He laughed and kissed me passionately, making me want more.

"Okay." he said moving so I was once again laying on top of him. I listened to the beat of his heart and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>For that last two day's I've gotten barely any sleep. I don't know why I just couldn't sleep. Kyle for some reason, would sleep extra long for naps, and was a demon when trying to get to bed. He was always so awake. I was getting crabbier and crabbier every day.<p>

"Kyle," I said chasing him into the living room. "get over here now."

"No." he said. He got that one from Michael.

"Kyle Anthony Rowland stop running." I said. He once again had on only a diaper and I needed to get him ready for bed. I flopped on the couch. "I give up." I said.

(POV Michael)

I walked into the living room to find Kyle running around in a diaper. Lea was sitting on the couch head in her hands. That kid never listened to her at night.

"Kyle." I said. He stopped running, and looked up at me with his big eyes through his glasses. "Do you not listen?" I picked him up. "Stop running around, and let your mom put you're pajamas on." he nodded and when I set him down he walked over to Lea, who with tears in her eyes put his pajamas on him.

"I sorry, mama." Kyle said, with his little hand he wiped a tear away that had fallen down her cheek. When Lea didn't say anything Kyle burst into tears and ran over to me. I picked him up and rubbed his back. Lea stood up, she looked so tired.

"I'm sorry, Kyle." she said. I handed him over to her, she kissed him. He stopped crying. He was going to be a heartbreaker on day, just like his mom.

"I'll put him to bed." I told her. She nodded, kissed him and handed him to me. I carried him to his room. "Alright, I'm going to try and do that bounce thing that your mom does." I told him, but it ended up not working out. Kyle giggled at me. "You're supposed to be falling asleep." I ended up walking back and forth and he fell asleep. I set his Bugga in his bed and walked down to find Lea laying on the couch watching TV. I picked up her feet sat down and then laid her feet on my lap. I began rubbing her one foot and she looked at me and smiled. I swear I had to be the luckiest guy on the planet, because she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. There wasn't a day that I thought she looked horrible. "You my dear are very stressed."

"I know, I haven't slept in days and my boss is pissing me off." she said rubbing her hands over her face. I kept rubbing her foot, which I know she liked. She sighed. "Thank the lord for guys like you," she told me. I smiled. She moved and crawled over to straddle me, she rested her head on my shoulder. "Will you do me a favor?" she whispered into my ear.

"What?"

"Please, carry me to bed." she laughed. I smiled. I picked her up and walked upstairs to our room, and set her on the bed. "Thank you." she said kissing me. I went over and turned off the lights and crawled into bed. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I THINK I MIGHT MAKE MICHAEL'S POINT OF VIEW MORE OFTEN TO SWITCH IT UP A LITTLE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?<strong>

-A


	8. Stressed Out

**I KNOW THIS IS SHORT, BUT THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE LONG :) SORRY IT JUMPS AROUND ALOT.**

* * *

><p>I need some time alone. I need time away from everyone. I was so stressed, that I quite my job. So I went to the one place that I knew would be empty. The cabin. I had a key so I walked in with no problem. I sat on the couch and took a deep breath. I needed to re think some things in my life. I needed to re think my situation with Michael. Maybe we needed a break for a little. Just until everything we my dad settled, maybe we just need to be apart for a little. I looked down at engagement ring. Was I even ready to get married. What if I left with Kyle for a little, just went away until they found my dad. But I couldn't take Kyle away from Michael. I couldn't deal with the stress of my dad. My dad who still hadn't been found. I looked around the room. This place had probably more horrible memories then good ones. I stood up and walked out of the cabin, I was about to do the hardest things ever.<p>

When I walked into room Michael was on the floor playing with Kyle.

"Hey" he said when he saw me walk in.

"C-can I talk to you." I asked him. He nodded and I walked into the kitchen, he walked in a couple minutes later.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Oh god I was going to crush him.

"So, today I went to the cabin, I had a lot of things to think about." I bend my head and twisted off the engagement ring. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, promised, but when I looked at him tears began to fall down my face. "We need to take a break Michael. Just until my dad is found, we need to take a break. We're moving too fast, and I just I need space right now." I placed the ring on the counter in front of him. "I love you so much, but right now we need some space." He picked up the ring.

"I really can't believe this is happening." he said. "I'll pack a bag, and leave tonight. I'll come and see Kyle every other day. Happy?"

"Happy?" I asked. "How could I be happy?"

"Because you're the one that wants' this." he said. "You know what, forget it." He walked away. I went into the living room and sat on the couch. Michael must have went and put Kyle down for a nap. Michael would came down the steps twice carrying suitcases. He looked at me before you left. "Are you sure." I nodded and he left. Kyle started crying so I went upstairs and picked him up. I rocked him and carried him back downstairs with me. When he finally settled down he finally looked at me.

"Papa?" Kyle said. That simple word made me break down crying. Had I made a horrible decision?

* * *

><p>"Why did you do it?" Lucy asked. I needed to be with someone so I called Lucy and told her I was coming over with Kyle. While Noah and Kyle played I sat curled up next to Lucy on the couch.<p>

"I was just so stressed out, and I just needed time alone. I look back and think I didn't have to breakup with him."

"Do you regret it?" she asked. I nodded.

"I just I don't know what I did. Maybe I don't regret it. I'm so confused."

"I know you." Lucy said wrapping me in a hug. "You'll figure it all out." I nodded. Hopefully.

* * *

><p>I've texted Michael for the past five days, but he never text's me back. When he comes to see Kyle, he doesn't speak. I try to have conversations with him, but he just nods or shakes his head. I decided to take Kyle for a walk in the park by our house. I set him in one of the swings and pushed. I looked around at some of the couples that where here. I missed Michael.<p>

"Hi." I turned to see a guy a little older then Michael, good looking, come up behind me.

"Hi." I said pushing Kyle.

"I couldn't help but notice that you're alone. Does this happen to mean you're single?" he said. Was he joking.

"Uh, yeah." I said.

"Thank gosh." he said smiling. "I'm Brian."

"Lea." I said. "This is Kyle." I said motioning to the swinging Kyle.

"Hi Kyle." he said looking at Kyle, who waved. "Cute. I take it the dad's not around."

"Not at the moment." I told him. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Yeah, actually we had a couple classes together."

"Brian Dove?" I asked

"Correct" he said smiling. "How have you been?" he asked. I pick up Kyle and started walking. He followed.

"I've been better." I told him. "How about you?"

"I've been good. I haven't seen you in forever."

"You've never talked to me." I said laughing.

"Lie." he said smiling. "I talked to you in study hall."

"Once, and it was for a pencil."

"Alright, I'm sorry." he said. "You seem like a pretty amazing girl. I should've talked to you."

"Thank you." I said smiling at stopping in front of my house.

"Not even going to invite me in to catch up?" he asked. I looked down in my arms at a sleeping Kyle.

"Why not." I said to him. "Come on in." We walked up the steps to the house. Little did I know what was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>BRIAN IS VERY FISSHHYY ;) TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT LEA AND MICHAEL, SHOULD THEY GET BACK TOGETHER ? REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**-A**


	9. Brian

**OKAY, SO I NEED HELP THINKING OF A WEDDING DRESS PLEASE SEND ME SOME IDEAS YOU HAVE! I NEED HELP LOL :) **

* * *

><p>I closed the door when Brian walked in.<p>

"Let me go put Kyle down for a nap." I told him as I threw my purse on the couch. I walked up to Kyle's room laid him down, and silently walked out of the room. When I got downstairs Brian was going through my phone. "What are you doing?" I asked. He turned looked up at me.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Who?"

"Your dad. Where the hell is he?" he said throwing my phone on the couch. I walked forward.

"I don't know. If I did he'd be in jail. Why we're you going through my phone?" I asked

"To get his number. He owes me money. I want it, and I know you know where he is." Brian said backing me into a corner.

"I-I don't know, can you please leave?" I said. I was fully backed into the corner of the living room.

"Tell me. He told me if I needed to find him to come to you. I did now where is he?" he said pressing close to be so I was pressed up against him and the wall.

"Brain, please. I don't know." I told him. I didn't see it coming until I felt his hand slap me across my face. I could feel my lower lip bust open and start to bleed.

"Listen, I need my drugs. Just tell me where your dad is and I'll leave." he said.

"Brian, I don-" I started to say but was cut off.

"Hey!" Brian turned to look, and I saw Michael standing in the doorway. "What the hell is going on here?" He saw me lip bleeding and close to tears. He charged at Brian and he met him halfway, Brian was bigger, but Michael was stronger. I collapsed in the corner, and in one good punch Brian was out. Michael walked over and knelt down in front of me. "Are you okay?" Those were the first words Michael has spoken to be in almost a week. I jumped on him and hugged him sending him backwards, falling onto his butt. I straddled him as I hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how many times I apologize to you, but I'm sorry." I looked into his eyes. "Come back move back in please." He looked at me.

"We'll talk about that later. Okay, let's call Sam." After we called Sam, and he sent someone to come pick up Brian we're we finally alone.

"Sorry." I said as he wiped away the blood on my lip. "I didn't mean to rush all that on you before."

"What the hell was he even doing in here." he asked leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I met him at the park, we went to school together. He just seemed so nice and we we're just going to catch up." I took a deep breath. "I'm so stupid."

"No you're not." he said. I looked at him. I missed Michael, I really missed him, I wanted him back.

"Come back." I told him. "I'm ready to marry you, I was just so stressed, but without you here I'm even more stressed. I love you, I do please, please, forgive me."

"Lea, I don't know. I can't take us breaking up every time something stressful comes around. You gotta start talking to me, okay? Because you might think I can't, but I could possibly help you. Okay?"

"Okay." I nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out my engagement ring.

"No more breaking my heart." he told me. I nodded and he took my hand and slipped the ring back on. I walked forward and kissed him.

"I missed you. I know Kyle did too." I told him thinking of the sleeping baby upstairs.

"I missed my bed." he said looking down at me.

"Is that all." I said looking at him.

"I missed you and Kyle even more." He said.

"Good." I said resting my head on his chest. I had my family back together.

* * *

><p>"We're going to try to make this happen in three weeks." Lucy said. Lucy, Louise, Kayla and I were all getting off. We just sat down when Lucy made that weird statement.<p>

"What happen?" I asked.

"Your wedding, silly." she said. "I've got it all planned out in my head. Me, Louise and Kayla we'll plan it, you just have to show up and look pretty."

"You can't plan a wedding in two weeks." I told her.

"Honey, I got married to your brother in two weeks. Trust me three weeks is a piece of cake." I will always remember those fast two weeks. They we're the craziest two weeks ever.

"I mean, if you want to. Go ahead." I told them. Lucy clapped her hands to together.

"Okay, so tomorrow we will go dress shopping and then we'll do brides maids then the guys." she told me. "Got it?" I nodded.

"I love weddings." Kayla said.

"Maybe and Alec are next?" I said winking at her.

"I don't know. Every time I bring up marriage he gets all weird and changes the subject."

"Honey," Louise said. "that's just Alec. He's always weird.

"I know that, it's just. I don't think he wants to get married." she looked down at her hands. "I mean I look at all you guys Lucy, you and Lea have kids and amazing relationships and Louise you're pregnant, and you and Ben are super close. I want that, I want kids." I reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"You will." I told her." I promise."

"Okay, let's get to planning." Lucy said. And with that the next whole two weeks were complete chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M HAVING THE BIGGEST BLOCK ON MY BRAIN FOR HER WEDDING DRESS SEND ME LINKS IDEA'S ANYTHING PLEASE I NEED HELP LOL ,PLUS REVIEW THE CHAPTER, CREVIEW REVIEW :D<strong>

**-A**


	10. Guys Night

**HELLO :) I FIINALLY FIGURED OUT WHAT LEA'S WEDDING DRESS IS :D THERE IS A PICTURE OF IT ON MY PROFILE :)**

* * *

><p>"Vanilla cake or chocolate cake?" I asked Michael. We we're sitting on the couch answering a list of questions Lucy had given me.<p>

"Uh, vanilla." he said looking at Kyle, who was sleeping in his lap.

"These are boring." I told him. He took the paper from me.

His eyebrows raised. "What to wear on the honeymoon." he smiled at me. "Lingerie or nothing?" he winked at me.

"It does not say that!" I said taking the paper back and looking at it, but it did.

"I vote for nothing." Michael told me.

I laughed at him. "You're such an idiot." I stood up stretched. "We have to leave in like ten minutes so go get ready." We ended up leaving in twenty minutes because Michael took too long. When we finally got to the tuxedo shop all my brothers we're there waiting. "Sorry, I know we're late." I sat, with Kyle in my arms, in one of the fluffy chairs while the guys went and changed. Sam came out first in a grey tuxedo. "No." Alec and Ben came out at the same time, both in black. "Make the vest under it like baby blue." After another fifteen minutes I finally got them all settled in all back tuxedo's with a baby blue vest under it. "That wasn't so hard." I told them as we walked out of the store.

"No, it just three hours." Alec said. I slapped his arm. I hugged all my brothers and then Michael and I walked to our car.

"That was fun." Michael said taking Kyle from my arms. He was fully awake and now he was way too excited.

I grabbed Michaels hand and intertwined my fingers with his. "It was a bonding moment for all of us." I got into the car while Michael put Kyle in his car seat, once inside I started the car and drove.

"You're going to Kayla's right?" he asked me, I nodded.

"Mama?" Kyle asked from the back seat.

"What?" I said.

"C-can we get..uh..og.?"

"Og?" I said. "You mean dog?" he nodded excitedly. "I don't know, you gotta ask your dad about that one." Kyle kicked the back of Michael's seat. "Maybe for your birthday." I pulled into Kayla's driveway, and got out of the driver seat, Michael met me at the hood of the car.

"Call me later, okay?" he said kissing me.

"Promise." I said against his lips. I went over to the open back window and kissed Kyle. "Love you two." I said walking up the steps. Once inside Kayla, Lucy and Louise were all sitting on the couch.

"Alright." Lucy said standing up. "We found the dress you wanted."

"No way! Can I try it on?" I asked

"Of course." she said going over and grabbing a big white bag. I walked upstairs into Kayla and Alec's room and stripped I slipped into the gown and had Lucy zip the back. I walked downstairs.

"You look like a princess." Louise said coming closer to look at the dress. My dress was Strapless bodice, that features flattering ruching detail and is accented with delicate beaded embroidery along the neckline. The detail on the full taffeta skirt contrasts beautifully with sheer organza see through underlay. A crystal bow at waist adds an extra touch of femininity and sparkle, and it has a chapel train.

"How much was this?" I asked Kayla.

"Don't worry about it. It's our present to you." she said fluffing the skirt.

"I love it." I said tearing up a little.

"Just wait till your bachelorette party." Louise said

"Can we please do something normal, like get dinner and see a movie?" I asked.

They all shook their heads. "You're gonna look sexy, and we're going out to a club." Kayla said.

"Kayla, you are like most innocent out of all of us and you want to go to a club?" I asked her. She dramatically put her hand over her heart.

"Now that was just not nice. I can be bad." she said. Lucy and I laughed.

"Kayla, honey, you don't even swear." Louise told her.

"I swear all the time." Kayla said trying to convince us.

"Okay." I said. "I'm going to go take this off so I don't ruin it. I walked back upstairs took the dress off and put my clothes back on. Once I was back downstairs Kayla was the only one left. "Where did everyone go?" I asked.

"Louise didn't feel good, and Lucy had to go pick up Noah." I sat down on the couch next to her.

"I can't wait until you get married." I told her. "I wanna plan your wedding." She smiled at me.

"If your brother ever asks me."

"He will." I hugged her. "Drive me home?" I asked . She nodded. I really hoped Kayla didn't think she had to wait forever, because I had a feeling my brother was going to ask her to marry him soon.

POV Michael.

Kyle was running around the house, way to hyper. He didn't even have any sugar and this kid was crazy. "Kyle, calm down." I told him as he ran in a circle in the living room.

"Papa," He said out of breath. "Bugga?" I looked around the room, and pointed to the corner where his Bugga lay. He ran over to is and threw it in the air. There was a knock at the door, when I opened it and five of my guy friend's from work we're standing there.

"Surprise." they all shouted.

"We're hanging out tonight." My friend Lucas said.

"Guy's night!" My other friend Ronnie said punching his hand in the air.

"I got the beer!" James said walking past me into the kitchen. They all followed him.

"Whoa, why are you guys here again?" I asked.

"Guy's night."Dan said, helping James put the beer into the fridge. Kyle came running in and Ronnie picked him up.

"What's up little man?" Ronnie asked Kyle, who was breathing heavily. I went over to the counter and pulled out his inhaler. I walked over to him, shook it and puffed some into Kyle's mouth. His pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled. All better. "What was wrong?" Ronnie asked.

"Asthma." I told him.

"I guy." Kyle told them. "Guy night."

"I mean I guess you could be a part of guy night." My other friend Nick said. "Put no beer for you." We all laughed. I heard the door open and close and Lea walked in, she stopped when she saw us all in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" she said smiling as she walked in.

"Guy night." Kyle said smiling.

"Oh." Lea said walking over to me and reaching up to kiss me cheek.

"Hey Lea, do I get a kiss?" Lucas said. Lea smiled walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "I feel special."

"Do I get to be a part of guys night?" she asked. We all looked at each other.

"I mean, you're a cool dude." Dan said.

"I am not a dude." she told them. "I'm going to change, I'll be back." she said and walked off.

"Dude," James said. "she is so hot. Where did you find her?"

"School." I told them.

"You know what your mom is?" Ronnie said talking to Kyle. "A milf."

"Milk?" Kyle said.

"No, milf." he repeated. "Mom I'd like to fu-."

"Hey, hey," I said interrupting him. "Don't use the f-word around my kid."

"I agree with Ronnie." Dan said. "You're marrying a milf." I grabbed a beer.

"Jealous?" I asked them.

"Very." Lucas said. Lea came back down wearing yoga pants and a over sized sweat shirt.

"I'm hungry, can I order pizza?" she asked.

"Already did." Ronnie said smiling.

"Mama," Kyle said to Lea. "guess what?"

"What?" Lea said.

"They ink your milk?" Kyle said. Lea gave him a strange look.

"Milk?" she asked. Everyone looked away. "You know I'm not even gonna ask." I laughed. This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

><p><strong>I ENJOY WRITING MICHAEL'S POV, I'M GONNA DO MOVE OF THAT LOL :) REVIEW REVIEW :D<strong>


	11. Guy's Night Pt2 and Spa Day

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG YOU GUY'S I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY, BUT I'M ACTUALLY GONNA START THE FIRST CHAPTER TO 'THE BOY WITH THE MOTORCYCLE' SO PLEASE GO LOOK AT THE SPOLIER I PUT UP AND THE FIRST CHAPTER IF IT'S UP.**

* * *

><p>POV Michael<p>

Guy's night was going good. At about eight Kyle went to bed, he would say he wasn't tired, but as soon as his head hit his bed he was out. James, Lucas, Ronnie, Dan, Nick, Lea and I sat in the living room drinking and talking.

"I remember," Lea started to say "when I first met Ronnie he tried to hit on me." Ronnie blushed.

"It was an accident." he said taking a sip of beer.

"Yeah, sure." I said smiling and putting an arm around Lea.

"I also remember when I was pregnant, and Dan and Nick came over and they where teasing me about how big I was."

"Okay," Nick said holding up his hands. "I felt so bad, because you started crying."

"I laughed." Dan said smiling.

"Do you remember when that lady came into the shop that one day and was hitting on you?" I said to Lucas. "She was like eighty-five. It was great!"

"Awe, poor Lucas." Lea said.

"Uh, I remember when I first held Kyle I was afraid I was going to break him." James said.

"Everyone thinks that." Lea said setting her beer down on the table. She rested her head on my shoulder and whispered into my ear. I smiled.

"Whoa, kinky." Ronnie said looking at us. "Lucas come and whisper into my ear." We all laughed.

"Let's play a game!" Lea said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Truth or dare?" Ronnie asked.

"No." Lea said. "How about would you rather." We all nodded in agreement.

"I'm starting this!" James said. "Lea. Would you rather have another kid or not have sex for a year."

"Have another kid." she said. "Lucas, get you're balls chopped off or have the world's smallest penis?"

"He already does have the world's smallest penis." Ronnie said laughing, Lucas punched him in the arm.

"Ball's cut off." he said. The game went on for hours until they all decided to leave around two.

POV Lea

"That was fun." I said throwing away beer bottles.

"It was." He said smiling at me. "Can you believe we're getting married in 3 days."

"No." I said walking over towards him. "Don't back out on me, okay?"

"Never." he said kissing me, but when we tried to break the kiss I grabbed his face and kept him there. After we cleaned we finally went to bed.

* * *

><p>I was sleeping perfectly until I felt someone lay down. I assumed it was Michael so I kept my eyes closed rolled over and snuggled up to him.<p>

"Oh, well I was not accepting this." I heard Lucy laugh. I opened my eyes to find her laying down next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hello, we're here to take you on a spa day. Sam, and the guy's took Michael golfing so you're ours for the day." she got out of my bed and ripped the covers off me. "Up, let's go it's already 12." I got out of bed, brushed my teeth and my hair. I changed into a green tank top and jean shorts. I put on a pair of flip flops and walked downstairs. Kayla held Kyle when I entered the kitchen. He reached for me and I took him from her.

"What are we doing today, other than the spa?" I asked. Kyle pushed his glasses up his nose and kissed my cheek. He was so cute.

"Just stuff." she said. I grabbed an apple off the counter as we walked to the car. Once I had Michael strapped in his car seat we left. Having a spa day was probably the best I idea ever. It was much needed. I sat on the edge of my chair while the lady, whose name was Beth, did my nails, because Kyle was sitting silently behind me. Thank the lord he was behaving.

"Your son is very handsome." Beth said as she started applying the second coat of color on my nails.

"Thank you." I said smiling at her. "He's a good boy."

"What's his name?" she asked me as she set the nail polish aside.

"Kyle." I said turning and smiling at him. "Kyle Anthony Rowland." I turned back to look at her.

"Y-you're the Rowland girl."

"Well-" I started but was cut off by my cell phone beeping that I had a text message. Carefully, I looked at it. _Meet me in the back, I wanna talk. -Dad. _I couldn't take this anymore, I just want it all to end. I stood up. "Could you watch him for a minute?" I asked Beth, she nodded. I walked outside and around the building to find my dad standing against the wall.

"Lea."

"Dad." I said.

"We need to talk." he said pushing off the wall.

"I want to end this. Once and for all, so yes, let's talk." I told him.

"Oh, we will. Tomorrow." he said slyly.

"Wait, tomorrow? Why did you tell me to come out here."

"Because, I want you to be ready for what's to come. Be ready Lea, because you might not be getting married once we talk tomorrow." he brushed past me as he walked away. "Love you." I held my breath until I was certain he was gone. I walked back in the spa. I set Kyle in my lap.

"Everything okay?" Kayla asked me. I looked at her.

"I'm fine." I said holding back a sob.

"You sure?" I nodded again to make her feel better. We finished out spa day and had dinner. Around eight we finally drove home.

"Hey, you okay?" Lucy asked. "Getting cold feet?"

"No." I said looking out the window.

"You know that you can tell me anything. I know that sometimes you're scared to, but I want you to know I'm here for you and if you need anything I want you to tell me okay?"

I looked at her, my loving sister-in-law. "I'm fine. Promise." I lied to her, and I would lie to anyone that asked. I knew I should make this night last, because what my father meant when he said that I might not be getting married was simple. I could possibly die tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW :) <strong>

-**A**


	12. This Is The End

I've had a very big writters block and I had no clue what to write this chapter about.

But finally, I have figured it out (:

Thank you all for all the love of this story :D

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow." Shane said to me as I was cuddled up next to him. My head rested on his chest. We decided that we weren't going to stay away from each other, even though it was tradition to.<p>

"I know." I said yawning.

Michael looked at me. "Getting cold feet?" he asked.

"Nope, my feet are very warm." I said smiling at him. He kissed my forehead.

"Good." He said closing his eyes.

"You getting cold feet?" I asked.

"Toasty warm." he said smiling. "I love you, now sleep."

My phone dinged to signal I had a message. I looked at the clock 3:45am. The number was unknown, but I understood the message.

_Cabin. -Dad._ I gently got out of bed and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans. I put on a black tank top, and grabbed a jacket. I pulled on my boots and walked into Kyle's room.

I looked at my sleeping son, so peaceful, I kissed him on the head knowing that this could possibly be the last time I see him. I grabbed a piece of paper and went downstairs. After searching forever I finally found a pen.

_Michael,_

_You're probably wondering why I'm writing this. We'll the only reason is because at this very moment I could possibly be dead. Just trust me, and take care of Kyle. I love you, and please when you decide to move on, make sure they love Kyle as much as I do._

_-Lea. _

I took off my engagement ring and set it onto the note. I quietly walked back upstairs into Jakes room. He was working late that night, maybe he would see the note. I grabbed the gun out of Jakes closet and put it in the waist band behind my back.

I looked one more time inside my house, all the memories, then I shut the door and walked off to meet my dad.

The cabin looked just the way it always looked, except that half of it was torn down. Finally it was half way to being gone. I walked into the living room, and could see the stars from the roof.

"Rachel." My dad said walking in from the kitchen "It's good to see you."

"I wish I could say the same." I told him.

"No ring? Engagement off already?" he asked me.

"Enough with the small talk." I said "What do you want."

My dad sighed and rubbed his hands together. "It's simple, I want you. Dead."

* * *

><p>(P.O.V. Michael)<p>

I reached for Lea, and all I felt was sheet. I opened my eyes to see her side of the bed empty. I got up and looked in on Kyle, but she wasn't in there. I went into the kitchen to find a note, and her engagement ring.

_Michael,_

_You're probably wondering why I'm writing this. We'll the only reason is because at this very moment I could possibly be dead. Just trust me, and take care of Kyle. I love you, and please when you decide to move on, make sure they love Kyle as much as I do._

_-Lea. _

What the hell. I grabbed the house phone and called Sam.

He answered on the second ring. "What the hell-"

"She's gone Sam. Lea's gone."

"Wait, what? Slow down." He said. There is only one place I knew she would go.

"Sam, get Lucy over here to watch Kyle I know where she's at." I said hanging up before he could reply. I ran upstairs to change. There was no way I was going to lose her. Not again.

* * *

><p>(P.O.V. Lea)<p>

Dead. My own father wants me dead. "Is it because I was a mole?" I asked.

"Exactly. Anyone who hurts their family like that deserves to pay." I pulled the gun out from the back of my waist band and pointed it at him.

"I'm not the that's going to die tonight." I said looking at him.

"Lea, Lea.." He said pacing back and forth. "it's cute seeing you holding a gun. Haven't seen it in awhile actually. Brings back memories."

"Horrible memories." I told him. "I hated my childhood and it's all because of you." He held a finger to his ear listened and smiled.

"Oh, I don't think you wanna kill me just yet, Lea." he said, putting his hand back at his side.

"Why is that?" I asked. Footsteps came from the back, and a tall guy walked in with Michael in front of him.

"Michael.." I said almost going after him, but remembered that I still had my gun pointed at my dad.

"This is just grand. Now, I have your boyfriend here when I kill you." my dad said. "Perfect. In fact , I have a proposition for you." He was pacing back and forth again.

"You can already assume we have someone watching Kyle." He said. No, not Kyle. "So here is what I'm offering. You kill Michael, or I kill you Michael, and Kyle."

"Lea, kill me." Michael said from the corner. My eyes, we're starting to blur from tears. "Lea!"

"What are gonna do?" My dad said

"Lea, look at me." I looked at Michael. "Kill me, just do it, and get it over with please."

"Michael.." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Come on, Lea!" My dad screamed "What's it gonna be. You're boyfriend, or you're family."

"I don't...I can't.." I was so confused.

"Lea, please. Just kill me. Take care of Kyle, just tell him that I love him, okay?"

"Michael..please.." I couldn't kill Michael

"You have till the count of five." My dad said.

"Lea!" Michael screamed

"Four."

"Just do it, Lea!"

"Three."

"Two."

"Lea, I love you."

"One." I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger (:<p>

The next chapter will be an epilogue.

Question : Who do you think she shot? Michael or her Dad?

Review-Review-Review

-A


	13. Epilogue

**Very last chapter.**

Yes I know the story was short, but I just felt it needed to be ended.

I wanna thank everyone for the love of this story because you guys pushed me to keep updating (:

Please for the [Possibly] last time, Enjoy, A Different Kind Of Girl

* * *

><p>Seven Years Later<p>

"Mom!" Kyle screamed from upstairs. I swear everyday he got louder and louder.

"What?" I screamed back and heard him walked down the stairs. He looked just like his dad, tall and built way too much for an eight year old.

"Where's my baseball uniform?" he asked me.

"Ma." my other son James said coming out of the play room he was six turning seven in a couple days. I got pregnant with James when I was eighteen, I just hadn't realized it. Hardest thing ever, but I had him. He looked more like me with blonde hair, but Michael's eyes.

"What?" I said padding my legs to get him to sit on my lap. Tears formed in his eyes.

"I miss dad." he said rubbing his eyes. Kyle came over and sat down next to me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I know, I miss him too." I said kissing their forehead. I always miss Michael "Go get ready for your game." Kyle got up and James followed him.

A few minutes later the front door opened and in walked the man of my dreams. Michael. I ran over to him and jumped in his arms wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him. "I thought you weren't going to be home till tonight." I asked dropping to the floor.

"I got an earlier flight, plus I didn't want to miss Kyle's first game." he said kissing me again. Yes, Michael. Not only the man of my dreams, but my husband. We got married a week after I shot _my father._

I took the risk shooting my dad, then the man holding Michael. My aim was perfect, one bullet each to the heart. I took Michael's face in my hands. "I love you so much." I said kissing him.

Michael, who was now working full time for the F.B.I, following in his father's footsteps, was always traveling and I wouldn't see him for days. Finally him being home mean's we could spend some time together.

"Dad!" Kyle and James said running down the steps pushing me out of the way as they ran to their father. Michael picked up James and hugged Kyle. "I missed you." James said hugging Michael.

"Yeah, me too. Does this mean you're coaching to my game?" Kyle said jumping up and down. He pushed his glasses up his nose as he looked at his dad.

Michael had be coach practices for Kyle's team with Ronnie and Alec. While Michael was gone Ronnie and Alec obviously took over, but he could finally go back and coach.

"Of course." Michael said setting James on the ground. "Now go get ready before we're late." As soon as we were alone he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"Hmm, I don't feel like coaching." he said resting his forehead against mine. I had big news to tell Michael, but I wanted to wait for the right time. "What is it?" he asked noticing how I didn't answer him.

"Nothing." He lifted my chin up with his finger.

"Tell me." he said. I sighed, this was not how I wanted to tell him. I wanted it to be special.

"I'm pregnant...again." I said smiling at him. The hugest grin spread across his face and he kissed me.

"We really need to stop being so good at making kids." he said hugging me.

"Mom," Kyle whined interrupting our embrace "go get ready we gotta go. You too, dad." When we got up stairs I changed into boyfriend jeans, and white tee shirt with a grey cardigan.

I let my hair fall down my back in waves. I slipped my feet into black flats and I raced downstairs to see Kyle and James waiting for me. "Where's your dad?" I asked

"Here" Michael said jogging down the steps. He had on jeans, the teams baseball shirt and tennis shoes. I grabbed my purse, and he grabbed the car keys and we piled into his truck.

"Dad," James said from the back seat. "for my birthday can I get a turtle?"

"A turtle?" Michael said turning down the street.

"Yeah, I love turtles!"

"We'll see." he said looking at me for a second. "Did you guys know your mom is having another baby."

"Old news, dad." Kyle said laughing from the backseat. I laughed along with Kyle, because it was kind of old news to us.

Once we got to the baseball field, Michael and Kyle went off to set up and James and I took our seat in one of the bleachers. The bleachers got pretty full and the kids took their positions.

"Can I go get a pop?" James asked.

"Yeah," I said getting a couple dollars out of my purse and handing it to him. "please be careful."

"Yeah, yeah." he said and walked off. Kyle's team was winning 4-0. Kyle was up to bat when I heard his name being said from behind me. James walked back and sat next to me.

"..I know. His name is Kyle." It sound that a woman's voice.

"..The dad I'm not going to lie, he's good looking." The second woman said.

"..Good looking? He's hot, but it's the kid. He's just not that coordinated."

"...I know, I heard the mom was really young..Kind of whorish if you ask me." That's it.

"Excuse me," I said turning around to face them "that boy batting, yeah that's _my_ son Kyle. And that man standing over there by first base, that's my husband Michael. Now if you want to talk about them, please go somewhere else."

They both stared at me with their mouths open. I turned back around to watch the game and James looked at me. "Whoa, that was _awesome._" James said smiling.

After a couple more innings the game was tied 5-5. Kyle was up to bat, he had two balls and no strikes. When he went to move out of the way of a pitch that was way too close to his body, it smacked him square in the chest. The pitch was going fast and it knocked him down.

Michael ran over to him, as he was talking to Kyle he looked at me. I knew what that meant. I grabbed Kyle's inhaler out of the purse and walked over to home plate.

"Hey baby." I said to Kyle as I knelt down next to Michael. Kyle was breathing heavily and rubbing his chest. "Here" I said handing him his inhaler. He took and few puffs and looked at me.

"It hurts." he said squeezing his eyes shut.

"I know," I said rubbing his shoulder. "just breath." After a couple more minutes he was back to normal.

"Come one, buddy." Michael said helping him up. "Go sit on the bench."

"Yo," the coach from the other team said. "can we get the damn game going again?" He sounded oddly familiar. I went back up to James at the bleaches.

"Ky, okay?" he asked me. I nodded and wrapped my arm around him. The team ended up winning. I told Michael that James and I would walk to his truck and he could meet us there. Of course he didn't give me the key's so we stood there waiting.

"Lea?" that voice. The voice that I always hated. Penelope "I thought that was you running onto the field." she looked at James. "But this isn't the same kid?"

"I have two sons." I told her. The coach from the other team came over and wrapped his arm around Penelope. That's where he was from. He's the one Shane punched a couple years ago.

I pushed James behind me. "Oh, I remember you. Do you remember me? Well my name is Phil" he said pointing a fat finger at me. "Your douche of a boyfriend punched me."

"Listen, let's not cause any problems." I told both of them.

"I saw your kid get the shit knocked out of him by a pitch. What was with that?"

"He has asthma, he just got hit pretty hard." I told him

"Yeah, whatever. He acted like a pus-"

Hey!" I heard Michael yell. He was walking up to us, Kyle behind him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." I said as he stood beside me. "Let's just leave. Please?"

"Yeah, leave." The Phil said.

"Excuse me?" Michael said turning around.

"Yeah, you heard me leave." Phil said again. I saw in Michael's eyes as he realized who he was.

"Please, Michael." I whispered to him grabbing his arm. He looked down at me. He unlocked the doors and the boys got in. "Michael, get in." He kept looking at Phil as he got into the car.

Once my door was shut and we were driving Michael finally spoke. "I wanna kill him." he whispered. Even though it was only seven, the boys in the back were already asleep.

"Michael.."

"Lea, I don't care how long it's been I still want to kick his ass."

"You already did." I said smiling. He grabbed my hand and held it in his.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." Once we where home, I made James and Kyle shower then kissed them goodnight. They passed out as soon as I left the room. I went downstairs and sat on the couch next to Michael, draping my legs over his.

"Baby, I missed you." I said in a little kids voice. Michael laughed and leaned me back so he was hovering over me. His lips just barely brushed over mine. "Mike. " I whispered. I leaned my head up to kiss him and he moved back. "Michael!" I whined.

He laughed and finally kissed me. "I was just teasing."

"Do you have to leave to fly anywhere?" I asked him as he rested his face in my neck.

"Uh, Florida in a three days." he told me. I could feel tears start to form in my eyes. I had just got him back and he has to leave. I few tears slipped and he looked at me. "Lea.." he said pulling me up so I was now straddling him.

"It just sucks." I told him. "I know the case that you're working on is big, but I just want you to stay here for awhile." He wiped away a few more tears and kissed my cheek.

"I know, it does suck that I have to leave. But once this whole thing is over, I'm all yours."

"Promise?" I asked sniffling.

"Yeah." he said. "And we can go take a vacation."

"I love vacations." I told him. "Can we got to Hawaii?"

"We can go anywhere as long as I'm with you and the boys."

I kissed him. "I like that sound of that."

* * *

><p>Awe, I love their little family. What do you think?<p>

Review-Review-Review

-A


End file.
